


Клубника

by Riisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глядя на то, как Ямагучи облизывает перепачканные в соке пальцы, Цукишима очень жалеет, что обещал помочь его бабушке с уборкой клубники</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клубника

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Склонность к позерству Цукишима в себе не отрицает: не то чтобы это положительное качество, но и особых минусов в нем он не видит. Обычная тяга подростка выделиться — особенно когда есть перед кем.

С появлением Ямагучи в его жизни всегда есть перед кем, и, наверное, это плюс, потому что рядом с Ямагучи ему хочется быть лучше. Точнее, казаться лучше, чтобы Ямагучи смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами и повторял свое «круто, Цукки!». Что Цукишима делает при этом — снимает котенка с дерева или отгоняет хулиганов, неважно, это лишь способ достижения результата. 

Есть только одна проблема — он давно влюблен в Ямагучи, и это совсем не круто. Здесь даже не получается себе соврать или прикрыться покровительством над тем, кто слабее. 

Круто — перевести старушку через дорогу.

Круто — сдать тест по математике лучше всех в классе.

Дрочить на лучшего друга в ванной — через стыд и стиснутые зубы — некруто, как ни посмотри. 

Поэтому Цукишима начинает делать вид, будто ему неинтересно, что там думает Ямагучи. Но про себя продолжает считать все «круто» и морщится от недовольства, если за неделю не набирается ни одного. 

Круто — поделиться коллекцией дисков.

Круто — приготовить самому бенто. 

Оказывается, играть в волейбол без интереса тоже некруто, и когда Ямагучи срывается на него, Цукишима в первый раз задумывается, что подход, пожалуй, стоит поменять. А еще, что Ямагучи, пожалуй, куда круче него. 

Это осознание, как ни странно, не давит. Наоборот, Цукишиму только тянет к нему еще больше, а каждое «круто» заставляет расплываться в (само)довольной улыбке.

Он продолжает их считать. 

Очередные каникулы подкрадываются внезапно, веснушки на носу Ямагучи становятся все заметнее, а желание его поцеловать — сильнее. Цукишима пока держится, хоть жаркое марево лета и не дает мозгу нормально функционировать. 

И глядя на то, как Ямагучи облизывает перепачканные в соке пальцы, Цукишима очень жалеет, что обещал помочь его бабушке с уборкой клубники.

— Перестань есть ягоды, — недовольно говорит он и тут же придумывает разумную причину, — у тебя все руки в земле. 

— Да ладно тебе, — смеется Ямагучи, — ничего страшного со мной не произойдет.

— Миллион бактерий так не считает. 

— Бактерий никто не спрашивал, — безапелляционно заявляет Ямагучи, и Цукишиме остается только рукой махнуть — не переспоришь. — Кстати, ты начинал домашнее по биологии на лето? 

Цукишима поправляет сползающие очки неловким жестом и усмехается. 

— Уже закончил. 

— Ого, — удивленно тянет Ямагучи, — круто, Цукки!

— Может, хватит? — максимально равнодушным тоном говорит он, и позволяет себе откровенность: — Ты же знаешь, что я могу делать очень некрутые вещи. 

Ямагучи задумывается. 

— Да, можешь, — через несколько секунд отвечает он и пожимает плечами, — но ты всегда исправляешься. 

Наверное, я перегрелся на солнце, думает Цукишима, потому что вдруг спрашивает: 

— А если я сделаю что-то непоправимое? 

— Да брось, Цукки, — мягко улыбается Ямагучи, — нет таких вещей. 

Цукишима не выдерживает, наклоняется и целует его. Губы Ямагучи мягкие, от вкуса клубники рот наполняется слюной и отчаянно хочется продлить поцелуй как можно дольше, но Цукишима заставляет себя отстраниться. 

Ямагучи смотрит на него удивленно, а его щеки моментально становятся пунцовыми. Он теребит футболку — первый признак волнения, знает Цукишима и мысленно прощается с их дружбой: сейчас Ямагучи скажет, что Цукишима в этом плане его совсем не интересует, а просто дружить с ним он сам больше не сможет. 

Но Ямагучи открывает рот и говорит совсем другое. 

Он говорит: 

— Знаешь, Цукки, это совсем не было «некруто». Даже наоборот.

И еще до того, как Цукишима успевает ему что-то ответить, сам тянется за поцелуем.


End file.
